


Another one of those nights (home)

by Kibumbottoms



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Mentionsofsleepingpills, smokingcigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibumbottoms/pseuds/Kibumbottoms
Summary: You can either choose to be the girl yourself or have someone you ship him with be the girl character. Basically you can’t sleep so you go  to your boyfriend for some comfort. Pretty much no plot. Just a little drabble I wrote because I couldn’t sleep.
Relationships: choi seunghyun/reader
Kudos: 8





	Another one of those nights (home)

The rain was dripping silently, undisturbed on this chilly November night. The girl who sat there took a final drag of her cigarette, and then puffed out the smoke towards the nightsky. She threw her burned butt of a cigarette somewhere towards the ground, not caring much for where it landed.

The gentle rain covered her hunched form like a wet blanket. “Hmm” she sighed out to no one in particular. “Guess it’s one of those nights”. She thought bitterly, as she searched through her pocket to fish out another cigarette and her cheap plastic lighter. She put the cigarette to her lips, and lit it with a practiced flick of her wrist. She welcomed the familiar taste with great pleasure, as she inhaled the smoke deeply into her lungs, forming an “o” with her lips, then gently blowing the smoke out. She looked up at the sky, as if the sky itself would be able to give her some sense of belonging.

Like it would have some clue as to why sleep didn’t seem to come to her. It had been like this for a while now. She would take her Zolpidem at 10PM, desperately hoping it could give her head some rest, and make her mind cooperate with her exhausted body. But lately it simply didn’t seem to go that way. She had tried many things to make her symptoms better. When Chaeyoung had suggested she drink cherry juice at night to help her sleep, as she had read about it on this one internet blog, the girl had been willing to try it. 

But having been drinking it for 2 weeks now she figured it wouldn’t be much of a help. She had decided that mixing it with vodka was a better alternative, as it tasted amazing, and she didn’t want to waste the two gallons she had left. Courtesy to Chaeyoung and her girlfriend, who was way into home remedies and upside down yoga. Her hand twitched as she took the burning cigarette to her lips.

“Inhale, exhale”. The girl watched the glowing tip of the cigarette, the way a child would stare at a lit candle. With fascination. She enjoyed cigarettes more than she was probably supposed to. But she just couldn’t help it. Her mouth felt lonely without it. The flavorful yet smooth taste of a Marlboro never failed to satisfy her need for distraction. She tapped some ash off her cigarette. It landed on her bare foot.

It gave a quick stinging sensation, but it went as fast as it had come. She paid it no mind. It hardly mattered. She felt so devoid of sensation, she would have taken anything to make her feel. Pain and pleasure alike. Another deep inhale. She held the smoke in her lungs for a while and then gently blew it out of the corner of her mouth. It was on a sleepless night like this, her thoughts seemed to endlessly flow through her consciousness. Like a polluted river. 

If she tried to grasp a thought, it would quickly slip past her cold fingers and blend into all the other images that flowed through her mind. Memories and regrets would all assemble in her head, then scatter when she reached out to grasp them. “Inhale, exhale”. Her bottom sitting on the bench was getting damper by the second, and her bare feet were clammy and cold. She took 3 drags of her cigarette in quick succession, spat out the smoke and threw the butt somewhere on the ground. Once again, not bothering to see where it landed. 

The rain was falling harder now, so she decided to head inside. She was almost soaked when she reached the stairs to their apartment. She stumbled up the stairs to her front door, fished out the keys from the pocket of her bathrobe. She inserted the key into the lock, and turned it with a “click”. She carefully stepped into the entryway, and was greeted with the familiar smell of home. 

She inhaled sharply through her nose, in an attempt to make the scent linger for a while. The scent of lavender scented candles, a faint smell of smoke and the warm fuzzy smell of lovemaking. She shuffled down the hall, and into their shared bedroom. Careful not to wake her sleeping lover, she gently stood by the bedside and admired his face, illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the window. The way his peaceful face was free of the usual lines of worry. Every once in a while his face would twitch, and he would heave a sigh. He was beautiful when he was asleep. The urge to cuddle up to him and plant a kiss on his neck was unbearable. His long eyelashes were beautifully flush against his cheeks. His plump lips slightly parted, as he snored softly. 

The girl shrugged off her bathrobe leaving her in only a pair of his boxers she used as nightshorts. She gently slipped into bed, and hoped the dipping of the mattress wouldn’t wake him up. She cuddled up against his side and wrapped her short arms around his waist. She breathed in his scent and sighed in comtentment. Home. 

This, no HE was home. The smell of freshly laundered linen sheets, the faint scent of his musky cologne and the smell of his favorite brand of cigarettes. She placed her head on his strong chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. She felt her worries melt away and she whispered into the night, in the safety of their home. “I love you Seunghyun”.

She placed a gentle kiss on his chest and wrapped herself tighter around him. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, and drawing soothing patters into her side. A moment of silence passed, then she heard a raspy baritone “you have my heart Babygirl”.

The silence after was comfortable and blissful. No words were needed to describe the comfort the couple offered each other. The girl slowly drifted out of consciousness, the presence of Seunghyun keeping her safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I appreciate it if you read this. I haven’t been writing in a while, so I wanted to start off kind of slow and see how this goes. Do hope you like it though. Comments are much appreciated! And i do take requests XO


End file.
